


Anything But Ordinary

by Inte1eon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Online Classes, Post-Black Night | Darkest Day (Pokemon), School, Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: AU set sometime after the Mewtwo episode. "I'm the only me, after all!"
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Koharu | Chloe & Serena
Kudos: 24





	Anything But Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except this idea. The title comes from an Avril Lavigne song.

“So, Chloe, have you ever considered traveling with Ash and Goh?”

That question came from Serena of Team Royal, who was genuinely curious about why she was sitting out on the action. Chloe was tending to her family’s pet Yamper when she brought the subject up. She stopped petting him and stood up.

“One, I have school to go to,” Chloe explained. “Two, Goh’s far more interested in Ash than me these days.”

“...I don’t know if that’s entirely true,” Serena began, stroking her chin. “I’m sure Goh still considers you a friend. Besides, you can attend classes online these days.”

Chloe knew that her school had reopened after the Darkest Day incident. The institute still kept the option for online classes open should something significant happen.

“Besides, you’re missing out on a lot,” Serena brought up. “There’s Contests, tournaments, even malls, and libraries.”

“Only you would bring up books,” the younger teen noted to herself before sighing.

All the while, Goh and Ash tried to pull off a comedy act with Misty, Brock, and Professor Cerise’s assistants being the audience. When the routine started to flop, it was Misty who called for the show to end prematurely.

Then again, there were some things Chloe felt she was missing out. She had consigned herself to a bubble when Goh started focusing on Ash a bit more. Joining the two on an archaeological expedition for a school project did make her consider broadening her horizons a bit.

That thought became more apparent after her mother showed her that book the night after that trip.

“Oh, there you girls are!”

The two looked behind them to find Professor Cerise himself walking up to them.

“I see you two are becoming friends,” he noted.

“At best, we’re just acquaintances right now,” Serena corrected nervously.

It wouldn’t be long until her Banette popped out of his Poké Ball, surprising all three of them.

“Banette?!” Serena asked out of shock.

The Marionette Pokémon got Chloe’s attention, to her confusion. That soon became amusement when he started pulling funny faces at her.

“I see you’re treating your Banette well,” Cerise noted with a smile. “Ghost-type Pokémon are known to hold grudges, but yours is more playful than I thought.”

“I’ve always wanted to ask you this, but what made you decide to catch a Shuppet?” Chloe asked.

“Banette caught himself,” Serena recalled. “When I found him, he was struggling to get out of a trash can. I was scared of him at first, but then I saw that he was just a prankster. So, when he made me jump, it was all a means for him to join my team.”

“You entered Contest Spectaculars, right?” Chloe asked. “Wouldn’t you have gone for a beautiful or cute Pokémon?”

“Letting Banette join taught me that I shouldn’t be anything but ordinary. I’m the only me, after all!”

That answer was enough for Chloe to consider making the push to join Team Royal. She’d have to study hard to keep her grades up, but being with others would be worth it in the end. Besides, maybe being with Serena wouldn’t be so bad, after all.


End file.
